


У страха глаза велики

by TenderRain



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему привела любовь Касла ко всему сверхъестественному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У страха глаза велики

Деревянные ступени старого дома нещадно поскрипывали под ногами исследователей. Его и домом-то язык не поворачивался назвать. Пыль, которой было здесь в изобилии, и паутина, умело сплетенная пауками в причудливые узоры и свисавшая с потолка, явно говорили о том, что дом давно уже никто не посещал.

– Может, я подожду тебя на улице? – тихо произнес Касл, следуя за бесстрашным детективом и боязливо озираясь по сторонам. Даже наличие пистолета в руках Беккет не внушало спокойствия, ибо против призраков и прочей нечисти он бесполезен, если только не заряжен солью. Но, увы, пистолет Беккет был вполне обычным с самыми обычными пулями.

– Не будь девчонкой, Касл – хмыкнула Беккет, ступая на площадку второго этажа.

– Эй! Я, вообще-то, мужского как бы рода! – возмущению писателя из-за того, что Беккет отозвалась о нем в женском роде, не было предела.

– Да ну? – Беккет наигранно удивилась. – Значит, все это время ты водил меня за нос, скрывая свой истинный пол?

– Хватит издеваться, – насупился Касл.

Беккет тихо засмеялась, но тут же замолчала, выставляя перед собой пистолет и замирая на месте.

– Что? Что там? – Касл топтался за спиной Беккет, пытаясь понять, что такого она увидела.

– Там, – шепнула Кейт и указала в конец коридора.

Теперь и Касл заметил пробивающийся слабый свет из-под самой дальней двери.

– И что? Мы пойдем туда? Без подкрепления?

– Касл! – раздраженно шикнула на него Беккет, и двинулась вперед, стараясь сильно не шуметь, что, в общем-то, было практически невозможно из-за скрипучих половиц. – Смотри!

Касл тоже увидел мелькающую тень. В комнате явно кто-то был.

– Это плохая идея – идти туда, – дернул Касл напарницу за рукав. – Вызови подкрепление. 

– Еще слово, Касл, и я начну называть тебя Ричардиной, а не Ричардом, – шикнула на него Беккет.

«Вот сорвиголова», – простонал про себя Касл, и внезапно почувствовал порыв ледяного ветра, который обволакивал со всех сторон, словно пытаясь заключить в свои смертельные объятия.

Что-то коснулось его плеча. Обернувшись, Касл замер на месте с расширившимися от ужаса зрачками. Попытался позвать Беккет, но из горла вырвался лишь сдавленный хрип и в следующую секунду перед глазами все поплыло.   
Последнее, что он услышал, это вскрик Кейт, выстрел, и грохот своей собственной тушки, упавшей на пол… 

* * * * *

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Затылок болел, перед глазами плыло. Сквозь пелену, застилающую глаза, Касл увидел чей-то расплывчатый силуэт перед собой. Сфокусировав, наконец, взгляд, Касл увидел Беккет. Она стояла, склонившись над ним. 

– Касл, ты как? – чересчур заботливо спросила она его.

– Жить буду, – произнес писатель, хмурясь. – А где… где это?

– Что «это»? – на мгновение Каслу показалось, что Беккет вот-вот засмеется. Но странная улыбка, промелькнувшая на лице детектива, тут же исчезла.

– Эта тварь, – Касл содрогнулся, вспомнив то, что увидел, прежде чем отключился.

– Ты кого это тварью назвал? – раздался за спиной Беккет возмущенный голос Эспозито.

Касл взглянул на вышедшего из-за спины Кейт детектива. 

– Так это был ты? – не обращая внимания на головную боль и легкое головокружение, Касл вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Эспозито, облаченного в какую-то бесформенную, потрепанную временем, хламиду. В руках он держал морщинистую маску, которую Касл с перепугу принял за монстра. Хотя сейчас, при ближайшем рассмотрении, она была не такой уж и жуткой.

– Прости, – сдавленно произнесла Кейт. Обернувшись, Касл посмотрел на трясущуюся от еле сдерживаемого смеха, напарницу. – Просто ты был так зациклен на призраках, что мы…

Договорить ей не удалось, и она согнулась пополам от смеха.

– Это была просто шутка, друг, – Эспо улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. – Мы не ожидали, что ты хлопнешься в обморок.

– Я не падал в обморок, – тут же начал защищаться Касл. – Я просто… притворился мертвым.

– Ну да, ну да, – хмыкнул Эспозито, вспоминая, как они с Беккет пытались привести в чувство Касла. Только вот сейчас обиженному до нельзя писателю не стоило это говорить, и Эспо благоразумно промолчал.

– Ладно, – сквозь смех проговорила Беккет, – давай, отвезу тебя домой.

– Как домой? – не понял Касл. – А как же убийство, из-за которого мы здесь?

Не удержавшись, Кейт снова засмеялась.

– Нет никакого убийства, Касл, – ухмыльнулся Эспозито. – Это был всего лишь предлог затащить тебя сюда.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Касл прошел мимо Эспозито. Он то и дело озирался по сторонам, следя, чтобы больше никто и ничто не застало его врасплох.

Всю дорогу до дома он кидал угрюмые взгляды на Беккет, у которой настроение было просто превосходное после удавшейся шутки. И прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты мести…

* * * * *

– Она тебя убьет, – Эспо едва не засмеялся, когда услышал предложение Касла. – Ну, если и не убьет, то покалечит точно.

– Так ты мне не помощник? – Касл посмотрел на друга щенячьим взглядом.

– Ради бесплатного цирка? Конечно, помощник, – ухмыльнулся Эспо. 

– Спасибо, друг! – Касл порывисто обнял детектива.

– Да не за что, – пожал плечами Эспо. 

Писатель уже отошел от него, когда Эспо крикнул ему вдогонку:

– Кстати, какие цветы ты любишь?

Проигнорировав этот вопрос, Касл шагнул в лифт, уже предвкушая предстоящий вечер.

* * * * *

В столь поздний час в участке почти уже никого не наблюдалось. Всего пара детективов, тихо переговаривающихся между собой по поводу какого-то дела, и Кейт Беккет, которая смиренно сидела над незаконченным отчетом. Она планировала сдать его Гейтс завтра утром. Домой она не торопилась, ее все равно там никто не ждал, кроме пустого холодильника.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, детектив начала разминать затекшую от долгого сидения шею. Глаза слипались, но работа была превыше всего. Поэтому, не долго думая, Кейт встала и направилась в комнату отдыха. Ей просто необходим был кофе сейчас.

Отпив горячего напитка и немного поморщившись, Кейт направилась обратно к своему рабочему месту. Детективы, которые еще пару минут назад сидели за соседним столом, куда-то исчезли. 

Необычная тишина немного удивила Беккет. Обычно в это время, хоть кто-то, да был в участке. Сейчас же все словно испарились.

Не придав этому особого значения, Кейт уселась на стул и, поставив кружку, вновь погрузилась в работу. В этот момент свет внезапно потух.

– Какого черта? – нахмурилась детектив.

Едва различимый шорох за спиной заставил женщину напрячься. Обернувшись, она тщетно пыталась разглядеть в непроглядной темноте хоть что-то. Но инстинкты никогда ее не подводили, и она явственно ощущала, что находится здесь не одна.

Что-то мягкое скользнуло по ее руке. Вздрогнув, Кейт обернулась и, если бы не ее выдержка детектива, то непременно закричала бы: на нее уставились две красные точки. Подпрыгнув на стуле, она рванула было к неизвестному, но он, или она, повалили ее на пол. Брыкаясь и немилосердно лупя неизвестного нападавшего по всему, до чего могла дотянуться, она все же выползла из-под придавившей ее туши.

Схватив со стола первое, что попалось ей под руку: одну из статуэток из своей коллекции, она замахнулась и опустила предмет на, как она предполагала, голову нападавшему. Послышался сдавленный хрип, а затем все стихло…

* * * * *

– Твою ж мать, – простонал Касл, разлепляя веки и жмурясь от света, бьющего в глаза.

Второй раз за эту неделю его голова раскалывалась так, словно ею слоны в футбол поиграли.

– Беккет? – он удивился, увидев склонившуюся над ним женщину. – Что произошло?

– Это ты мне объясни! – грозно спросила детектив, уперев руки в бока. – Ты совсем рехнулся?

– Не кричи, ради бога, – Касл прикоснулся к затылку, на котором уже образовалась шишка приличных размеров, и ойкнул. 

– Я его предупреждал, – смеясь, сказал Эспозито, заходя в комнату и протягивая Каслу пакет со льдом: – Приложи, хоть немного, но боль снимет.

– Я, – Касл не договорил, съеживаясь под гневным взглядом Беккет. – Всего лишь хотел отомстить.

– Я это уже поняла, – Кейт покачала головой. – Касл, Касл, когда же ты поймешь одну простую вещь: я на такое никогда не поведусь. 

– Я это уже понял, – огорченно пробормотал писатель.

– В следующий раз, надеюсь, будешь думать головой, а не задницей, – вздохнула Кейт, направляясь к выходу. – И еще, теперь тебе придется подумать, как заслужить мое прощение.

С этими словами она вышла из комнаты отдыха, громко хлопнув дверью.

* * * * *

«Выглядит, как побитый щенок», – усмехнулась про себя Беккет, глядя на приближающегося Касла. 

– Доброе утро, детектив, – поздоровался Касл, ставя перед ней стаканчик кофе.

Кейт удивленно приподняла брови. Они уже давно перешли с официального общения на более дружеское. Какая муха цапнула его?

– Касл, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила Беккет.

– Все просто замечательно, – последовал ответ. Склонив голову, Касл упорно смотрел в свой телефон, игнорируя Кейт.

Пожав плечами, детектив занялась своими делами.

Непривычно молчаливый. Непривычно тихий. Не спросил, есть ли дело. Не шутил, не пытался лезть с помощью. Что-то определенно было не так. Но долго ломать голову над странным поведением писателя Кейт не пришлось: поступил звонок с сообщением об убийстве.

Словно тень, Касл следовал за Беккет. Молча. Не выдавая диких теорий о ЦРУ, НЛО, заговоре правительства.

Детектив хмурилась все больше и больше. Да, Касл порой раздражал ее до неимоверного желания пристрелить его. Но и молчание ее напрягало. Она уже настолько привыкла, что Касл своими шутками сглаживал напряженную атмосферу во время расследования. 

И сейчас, глядя на фотографии жертв и пытаясь определить, что же их связывало, Кейт готова была выслушать все. Даже дурацкие идеи Касла.

Но писатель упорно молчал.

– Да что с тобой такое сегодня творится? – Кейт запихнула Касла в комнату отдыха, и прикрыла дверь. – Что-то с Алексис не так? Марта?

– С чего ты взяла, что у меня дома что-то случилось? – искренне удивился писатель.

– Ты за целый день ни слова не произнес. Заболел? – Беккет протянула руку, хотела коснуться лба Касла. 

– Спасибо, конечно, за заботу детектив, но причина моего молчания в тебе, – Касл увернулся от руки Кейт.

– Во мне? – детектив замерла. – А я-то причем?

– Ты сама сказала, что я должен заслужить твое прощение, – пожал плечами Касл. – И я подумал, что нет лучшего способа, как просто не раздражать тебя.

– Ты меня раздражаешь одним своим присутствием, Касл, – вздохнула Кейт. – Но твое молчаливое присутствие бесит еще больше.

– Хорошо, – Касл опустил голову. – Тогда я пойду домой и избавлю тебя от раздражителя, то есть меня.

Касл уже было пошел к выходу, как Кейт остановила его:

– Ты точно заболел, – покачала она головой. – Ладно, Касл, ты прощен. Только, ради бога, не молчи!

– Хорошо! – Касл расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Так что там у нас с делом? ЦРУ? Заговор правительства? Привидения?

– Касл!

– Что? Ты сама сказала – не молчать. Может, это тайная секта… ммм… масонов? Расправляются с неугодными, и…

– Касл! Не заткнешься, снова будешь вымаливать прощения!

– Ладно, ладно, понял, – Касл поднял вверх руки. – И все же ты странная. Тебя раздражает, когда я говорю. Тебя раздражает, когда я молчу. Ты определись уже…

– КАСЛ!

– Упс…


End file.
